Letters Filled With Love
by Lolita Love 01
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been pen pals for a while and now Kagome is going to move to Inuyasha's neighborhood, are the both of them going to get together or will Koga get in the way? InuKag MirSan KogAya Read and Review Plz!


_Dear Inuyasha,_

_How are you doing? I'm sorry it took me a while to write back since I had a huge test to study for. No worries I'm confident that I passed. I can't wait until next year I'll be going to college, I might be moving into your area. My parents are all for it. Anyways do you have any pictures of yourself so I can recognize you? We already bought a house and our flight is a week from now. _

_Anyways, I put my picture with the letter so you can recognize me. Can't wait to see you!_

_Yours Truly,_

_Kagome_

I put into an envelope and put a red stamp on it since red was his favorite color. Inuyasha is my pen pal, I met him in a chat room online and we started sending each other letters. Though I've never really seen him. I bet he'll be happy since I sent him a picture of me. I just can't wait to see him in person.

I dropped it into the mail and skipped my way to my house.

"Kagome did you send another letter to your pen pal again?" my mom asked.

"Sure did, I can't wait to see him!" I squealed.

(Inuyasha Point of View)

I checked my mailbox and I grabbed a mail from Kagome, my pen pal. She was like my best friend that I never saw. I jogged back to my room and just when I was going to read it there was a knock on my door.

"Inuyasha your friends are here!" my mom Izayoi called out. I let my friends in and then they just took a seat into one of my bean bags.

"Hey Inuyasha is that another letter from you girlfriend?" Koga mocked.

"What do you care? And she's not my girlfriend I never even saw her" I retorted.

"Well let's see what she wrote" Miroku said and before I had a chance he grabbed the letter from me, he read the whole thing out loud from start to finish. "Ooh well isn't that good news for our little mutt friend?" Koga teased. I pushed him and then Miroku showed us the picture.

"Dang she's hot! Inuyasha you've got to introduce us once she gets here!" Miroku said.

"No way is she going to meet you fools" I yelled.

"I agree she's hot, she is now officially my woman!" Koga declared. I had an expression of pure shock.

"What the hell, you haven't even seen her up live and she's now your woman!" I yelled.

"Hands off mutt she's mine!" Koga yelled back. We shooting death glares at each other and then Miroku broke in.

"Alright we'll let her decide when she gets here"

We both growled and nodded. I took a picture of myself and wrote back telling her about my friends, especially a nasty part about Koga. I attached my picture and put it in an envelope and just before I was going to go mail it in Koga told me to get grab some snacks. Than Miroku chimed in and I just left the letter on my desk.

"Hey Miroku I'm going to put my picture in!" Koga whispered.

"Now now Koga that wouldn't be fair" Miroku argued.

"I know but Inuyasha already had a girlfriend and I doubt he could forget about Kikyo so she SHOULD be mine" Koga said back. Miroku nodded and just let him switch the pictures.

(Kagome's Point of View)

I looked in my mail and saw a letter from Inuyasha; I squealed and opened it right in the porch. I sat against my favorite oak tree; it was like my best buddy I told it everything like it was my pet. I read the mail and checked out his picture.

"Well that's funny he told me in one of his letters he had long silver hair, and I don't recall him saying anything about being in the wolf demon tribe" I thought. "Oh well".

I went inside to tell my mom about everything and then came back for a nice talk with the Tree of Ages.

_(A week later at the airport, Inuyasha's Point Of View)_

"Damnit I'm late Kagome's probably waiting for me at the airport" I mumbled. Miroku and Koga were going with me after begging for a bunch of hours.

"Hey Koga why are you smirking so much?" I asked.

"You'll see" he said and gave me a toothy grin. I was puzzled so I didn't ask any questions.

"I guess I'll just have to wait and see" I said.

It was a half hour drive to the airport but we made it in time to spare. We were roaming around the luggage pick up center to see where she was and then I heard a voice call my name. I turned around and saw a raven haired beauty that must have been Kagome, she looked even prettier up live. Though what puzzled me was that she said MY name and ran towards KOGA.

"Inuyasha! It's so nice to see you in person" Kagome said to Koga. He smirked at me and then I was mad and confused.

"Ahem, that's Koga I'M Inuyasha," I said. She gave me a confused look and then she started digging through her purse and pulled out the last letter I sent her and a picture of Koga.

"But according to the picture he's Inuyasha" she said.

"That's because I'M Inuyasha, he's Koga, I described him in the letter" he said and she nodded and then looked at me to see if I had anything to say.

"Feh he's just lying but you'll find out sooner or later anyways" I said sticking my nose into the air.

"Ok well I'll introduce you guys to my family" she said in a positive tone. She introduced us to to her brother, mom, and gramps. Kagome was riding in our car to catch up with us on our way to her house.

(At the car)

"So whose car is this?" Kagome asked.

"Mine" Miroku answered.

"It's nice," she replied.

"I haven't gotten to know you all yet" she said.

"Oh well I'm Miroku nice to meet you, that's Inuyasha (pointing towards Koga), and that's Koga (pointing towards Inuyasha)," Miroku said. I shot him a glare and a bead of sweat dropped from his head.

"Well actually these two dimwits are lying for no apparent reason because I'M INUYASHA!" I practically yelled.

"NO WAY I'M INUYASHA, DON'T LET HIM FOOL YOU KAGOME!" Koga yelled.

"Hush Hush, let me see," Kagome cut in while digging for something in her purse. She pulled out a small notebook from it.

"What's that Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Oh it's where I keep all the letters Inuyasha sent to me" she said proudly, "All in order to". Koga looked a little nervous and I had a smirk on my face.

"Ok I'll ask questions and you guys can answer them" she said and we both nodded. Koga was really nervous now.

"Ok so what sport does Inuyasha play?"

I was about to speak but Koga covered my mouth and said Football first.

"Right" she said.

She asked us stupid questions that anyone could answer, and Koga kept cheating. At the end she said that Koga had more points so that meant I was Koga.

"OK KOGA SPILL WHY ARE YOU PRETENDING TO BE ME, AND THAT DOESN'T PROVE ANYTHING ALL THOSE QUESTIONS WERE TOO EASY" I shrieked.

"Well then that means your Inuyasha," she said pointing to me. My ears twitched underneath my hat, and me and Koga looked confused. She giggled.

"Inuyasha gets angry over a lot of little things" she mumbled. Koga slapped his face in defeat and I smirked even bigger. She didn't live too far away from me, just three houses away in front of me.

"You don't live too far away from us Kagome" Miroku pointed out. What got me angry the most was that she was moving right next Koga, Miroku was my neighbor.

"We can hang out at my house until your parents finish unpacking" I suggested.

"Sure" she said.

We were at my porch and then Sango walked up to us.

"Hey guys who's the girl?" she asked.

"We'll explain inside" Miroku said.

_(Inuyasha's Room, Kagome's Point of View) _

I got to know everyone better, moving wasn't all that bad. I had to go after an hour or so though. What was creepy was that Koga kept ogling me the whole time. I'm going to start school on Monday, from what I hear it's a pretty fun. At least I'll have some friends.


End file.
